Bridget
'Bridget '''is the tritagonist from ''An American Tail. She is the Irish girlfriend of Tony Toponi. He meets her while she's giving a speech on the unfairness of the way cats mistreat mice. She seems to be the only mouse to ever wear shoes, though it has a related continuity mistake, as sometimes, her feet are bare like those of the other mice. She is conspicuously missing from the direct-to-video sequels. She is voiced by the late Cathianne Blore. Appearances An American Tail Bridget is a mouse rights activist of Irish decent. Her parents were killed by cats in 1884, whether she was in Ireland or New York City at the time is unknown. But this incident is likely what led to her becoming an activist against the unfair mistreatment mice suffered from at the hands of the cats of New York. She is first seen giving a speech in a back alley, imploring any mouse listening to get together and do something about the cats. It's about then that she met Tony Toponi. She seems to be just as attracted to Tony at first sight as he is to her. She also takes an immediate liking to Fievel Mousekewitz and agrees at once to help him, bringing them both to Tammany Hall. This is fruitless, however, because Fievel's family was new to America and Honest John didn't know them yet. It is evident that Bridget, being politically active, knows people in high places. She sits on stage at Gussie Mausheimer's rally and was possibly one of the key figures in the building of the Giant Mouse of Minsk. She lives in a water tower atop a downtown building and lets Fievel stay with her while he searches for his family, likely acting as his caretaker along with Tony between the scenes. She disappears for the third and fourth movies, it is never explained where she went. Her absence is one of the concept changes in the third movie which lead some people to dislike it. An American Tail: Fievel Goes West She appears alongside Tony in a few cameos in Fievel Goes West, always with a child in her arms. It can be assumed that she and Tony have started a family by then, and moved to Green River. Since this event is retconned, Bridget's future concept remains unclear. Reason for her absence Bridget's absence is one of the main reasons the direct-to-video movies were controversial (Treasure of Manhattan Island in most particular due to Tony being attracted to Cholena) and is largely theorized. For instance, her original voice actress, Cathianne Blore, was in poor health at the time the direct-to-video sequels were produced, battling cancer, and the creators were unable to find a replacement voice for Bridget, causing her role to be dropped from the direct-to-video sequels, as well as having Tony as an unmarried adolescent that motivates his time with his best friend, Fievel Mousekewitz, during those two sequels. Despite these changes. Bridget and Tony are still the franchise's official main couple and has since been sacredly well-regarded by fans. The concept involving Tony pursuing other female mice is withdrawn from the fourth movie. Trivia * Bridget bears a physical resemblance to Mrs. Brisby and Gadget Hackwrench as well. *Despite her absence in the direct-to-video movies, she has been referenced from Fievel and Tanya's hard glances they gave Tony each time he ogles over Cholena in that said movie, and due to Fievel's voice actor, Thomas Dekker, was too young (between 9-10 years old at the time) to have the character mentioning about Tony's situations in said movie, only the young mouse's expression towards Tony is used, which arguably could have explained for excluding Bridget from the dialogue. Gallery american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3738.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3770.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3774.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3811.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3812.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3813.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3816.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3817.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3819.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3821.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3823.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3824.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3826.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3827.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3831.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3832.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps-3833.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3833.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3834.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3835.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3842.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3844.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3847.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3848.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3850.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3853.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3860.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3862.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3867.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3869.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3870.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3878.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3880.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3883.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3884.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3885.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3886.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3887.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3888.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3889.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3890.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3892.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3894.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3898.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3900.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3902.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3903.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3904.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-3909.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4024.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4030.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4031.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4033.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4037.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4042.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4043.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4045.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4047.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4048.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4049.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4051.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4053.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4077.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4081.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4083.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4125.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4129.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4131.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4132.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4135.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4136.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4141.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4142.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4143.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4147.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4148.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4149.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4150.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4153.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4157.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4283.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4457.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4458.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4461.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4462.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4463.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4464.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4465.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4466.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4468.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4471.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4474.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4478.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4481.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4489.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4492.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4495.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4498.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4554.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4900.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4904.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4905.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4914.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4915.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4916.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4917.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4979.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4983.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4985.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4987.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4988.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-4989.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-5001.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-5002.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-5041.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-5114.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-7604.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-7606.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-7607.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-7609.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-7610.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-7612.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-7613.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-7618.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-7664.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-7665.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-7666.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-7668.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-7736.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-7738.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-7739.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-8199.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-8200.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-8202.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-8203.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-8205.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-8207.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-8414.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-8415.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-8417.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-8420.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-8421.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-8422.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-8423.jpg american-tail-disneyscreencaps_com-8424.jpg Category:Characters Category:An American Tail characters Category:Females Category:Mice Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:Supporting characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Heroines Category:Girlfriends Category:Orphans Category:Irish characters